Mysterious Beginings
by xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx
Summary: Being hit over the head, abandoned with no memory was just the beginning of her new life. Will eventually be rated M. FUTA. First story please go easy on me! Rosalie/Bella may be a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

November 1945

It was a dark and cold night. Along the streets of Brooklyn people were rushing home trying to get out of the bitter cold. In one dark alley there was a barely visible shape of a young brunette barely seventeen years old. Bella had been on her own for over four years. You see when she was born she was born a little different.

* Flashback*

_ A Handsome man and beautiful brunette woman were sitting together in front of a nice fire. She was 8 months pregnant and you could feel the love that flowed between them._

_ Charles Ingatus Swan was a successful detective, he had been on the force for over 30 yrs. He stood tall at 6'4 with dark brown almost black hair and moustache. Renee Sophia Swan was a brunette beauty that became even more radiant when she got pregnant. The couple had been trying to conceive for numerous years but everything seemed to be against them, then one day they discovered that they were finally pregnant and couldn't have been more happy. Charles became much more protective of Renee and barely let her do much on her own for fear that they would loose this miracle child._

_ So finally at 8 month Renee was more than ready for their little bundle of joy to join them in this world and complete their family._

_ Renee finally came out of her day dream of a beautiful future and wanted to ask Charlie what the name should be._

" _Charlie?"_

" _Yes, my love?'_

" _What are we going to name our baby?" Renee asked. He appeared to be deep in thought. He wants a good strong masculine name for his son, or a beautiful feminine one for his darling daughter. Once he had made his decision he told Renee._

" _For a son I would like him to be name Victor Charles Swan, after both my father and myself. But for a daughter I believe that Isabella Sophia Swan after you and your grandmother would be perfect. What do you think?" Charles said._

" _I think its perfect. Victor or Isabella hmmmm either would be perfect for carrying on our family." Renee decided._

_*2 weeks later_

_ It was the middle of the night when Renee awoke with a sharp pain in the stomach._

" _Charlie! Charlie Wake UP! Something is wrong !" Renee screamed in pain._

_Charlie was startled awake by his wife screams and jolted out of the bed. He turned on the light and could see the blood that was starting to seep through the bed sheets. He picked up his wife, go into there car, and sped towards a hospital._

" _It is going to be ok Renee, don't worry you and the baby will be fine." Charlie spoke in a quiet soothing manner._

_ He kept up with the comforting word until they got to the hospital. While he was trying to convince his precious wife that everything would be fine he himself could not help but worry about the outcome of this day._

_ After going in to the hospital and calling for help his wife and unborn child were rushed off with a team of doctors._

_ Ten hours late and he still had not heard anything back on the status of his family. Finally tired of waiting he found a nurse and demand that he speak with a doctor on what was going on. He was assured that a doctor was on his way to update him on what was happening. While not thrilled with having to wait any long Charlie did sit back down to worry._

_ Five minutes later a doctor appeared. He was in bloody scrubs but was holding a silently sleeping baby._

" _Congratulations Detective Swan you have a strong baby boy!"_

_Charlie couldn't believe it. A Son. He couldn't stop thinking about everything he would teach him. He could picture him as a young man following in his footsteps. He was so overcome with joy that he was finally holding his son that it took several minutes of just staring at him before asking about his wife._

_The doctor had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry Detective Swan but there was too much tearing and bleeding, her heart stopped and we were unable to get her back. I'm very sorry, sir, but she didn't make it."_

_ His heart stopped. He couldn't believe it, he lost his beloved wife. They had been together since they were teenagers. He looked down at his son. The boy that would never know his mother, and couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards him. If he hadn't been born if Renee hadn't gotten pregnant she would still be here. Shaking his head he pushed those thought to the back and focused on what needed to be done._

_ As time went on and more years past the more those evil thoughts surfaced in Charlie's brain. It got to the point that to dull those thoughts he turned to alcohol a drink here, two more there and its just go worse and worse. The more he drank the worse those thoughts got. While the drinking did help in numbing those thoughts, the more he drank the more he ignored his son. He missed his first steps, he missed his first words, which were calling for him. He also seemed to miss that his little boy didn't like the normal little boy things like playing with trucks or playing war. He much preferred reading, playing with his stuffed animals. He also missed that his boy seemed to be much more feminine looking that the other children on the street. He had a beauty about him that attracted all kinds of attention._

_ So as the years past and as Charlie descended further into alcoholism Victor grew in to beautiful child of 12. This was when everything changed._

_ Charles for once out of his drunken stupor noticed all the little things that didn't seem right with his boy. _

_ One night Victor came to him with a problem. It seemed that he was growing breasts and it was starting to worry him, something must be wrong. His father wouldn't believe it. Nothing could be wrong with his boy, his last remaining link to Renee. He however took him to the doctor just to be safe._

_ After numerous test and more test and discussion with Victor, where he did admit to the doctor that he wish he wasn't a boy and that if he could he could be a girl._

_ So once all the results were in the doctor could believe it. While at birth the child did have a penis and was therefore though to be a boy, it actually wasn't. There was no 'Y' chromosome to be found. This was a perfectly healthy little girl she just had a birth defect in the form of a fully functional penis. The doctor wasn't sure how he was going to tell Detective Swan, this was a big things, but hopefully the man would take it well and just accept that this was something that they couldn't change and move on and love his DAUGHTER just that same as his son._

_ However that was not what happened. Once Charlie got the news he couldn't believe it. Not only had this killed his wife but it was even normal. It was a little freak. He wouldn't face this. He couldn't. How would he explain it to his friends. This child would never have a normal life, she would never marry, no man would want her as a wife. He just couldn't deal with it. So he devised a plan._

* Flashback Ends*

And that is where the story really begins.

Charlie's plan was rather simple. He took his "daughter" home sent her to her room and just sat in front of the fire.

The next morning he put in his resignation with plans to move far far away. He took his daughter pack up some clothes and put her in the car. He drove and drove until he found an abandoned warehouse that would be perfect. He took her inside ignoring the questions about what was going on and just kept walking. Finding an abandoned pipe lying on the floor he picked it up and smashed her over the head twice, then injected her with some type of liquid that he was assured would leave her with no memories except the basics of how to walk and talk, he left her lying with blood slowly trickling down her forehead. He left a note that said:

YOUR NAME IS ISABELLA YOU ARE 13

YOU ARE A FEMALE WITHTHE UNFORTUNATE

BIRTH DEFECT OF A FULL FUNCTIONAL PENIS

I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE

GOOD LUCK AND DON'T TRY FINDING ANYONE THAT

KNOWS ABOUT YOU PAST.

I HOPE WE NEVER MEET AGAIN

YOUR FATHER.

And so Charles left and was never seen again. Nobody knows what happened.

When Isabella awoke she was confused and disoriented. She couldn't remember how she got there. Or where here was for that matter. She sat up looked around and notice there was nothing in the giant building she was in. She stood up to take stock of what was around her and found a bad with all kinds of clothes and a loaf of bread. She checked her pocket and found the note her father apparently left for her. She couldn't believe what she read. This couldn't be right. She was abandoned for something that she didn't do! The more she thought about it the more angry she got. And from that day forward made a vow to never trust anyone with her secret since apparently even her own father who was suppose to love her no matter what abandoned her because of it.

As the years went on Bella, as she called herself, became much more proficient as hiding and stealing food and just generally living on the streets. Though she kept no track of time herself she was coming up on her 18th birthday.

So while Bella was scoping out the alley looking for anything she could use she didn't see the danger she was in.

Scientist lately have been trying to figure out a universal cure to make everyone healthy so that no disease can ever infect the body. They think they have finally come up with the cure by mixing not only human DNA but some strong resistant animal DNA together. They had found a severely injured wolf that was HUGE at least the size of a horse. Once they transferred it back to their lab and kept it sedated so it would attack they began to run tests. It appeared that this wolf had something in its blood that stopped diseases from getting through. So once they had perfectly combined that DNA with a universal human DNA they believed that that had found the cure. They however were unable to get consent for human testing. But the scientist that have spent their life creating this serum decided to test it anyways. They sent teams on a hunt to find someone that nobody would miss to test this serum on.

They had finally found her. A young girl who appeared healthy enough to make it though the strain her system might take. Once she was out of public eye and nobody could see her they pounced and subdued her easily.

Bella awoke to bright lights in a bright white room. She was tied to a table. She didn't understand what was happening. Finally the door open to let in a team of what appeared to be doctors.

" Please let me go, i promise i won't tell anyone, please please please let me go i'll do anything, don't hurt me" she begged.

" don't worry dear, we aren't going to hurt you, you are just here to help us, don't worry everything will get better soon" the head doctor said.

Then he stepped forward and injected some type of liquid right into her heart. She arched off the bed as far as she could while her limbs remained strapped to the table. She could feel her heart double in speed, she could feel heat rushing through all her veins and in the back of her mind she heard a wolfs howl.

July 1950

After over four years of testing Bella finally had enough. The doctors had run test after test and wouldn't tell her what was happening. What the doctors didn't know what that Bella had gained super strength and speed, and her senses are 10 time better. However she kept those to herself. Hold herself back in all the tests that they did. They had started injecting her with all kinds of diseases to see if she could fight them off. One by one her new immune system seemed to kill them all before even a sniffle or cough could affect her. They said they only had one more test. They wanted to see if she was immune to poisons now. So while they decided which to infect her with Bella had a plan. She would take the infection, feign illness, then when they rushed in to test her and figure out what happened she would spring and finally escape this hell she had been living.

The doctors had finally decided to try out Arsenic since it was one of the most deadly to humans. Once they injected her Bella starting acting. She screamed out in pain and started thrashing around begging for her misery to end, she even managed to make herself vomit. The doctors were shocked, they had to get in there, they couldn't let their best test subject die. Everyone ran into the room to strap her down to administer a sedative when she stopped shaking stop up and then started punching and fighter her way out. She finally knock out all the doctors and one security guard. She disarmed the guard and took his gun and nightstick with her.

She walked along the silent hallway so far without running into anyone else. But it seemed she was not meant to be this lucky and soon heard the alarm going off all throughout the building. Soon she heard rushed footsteps and yells coming from every direction. She looked up and jumped up and into the ceiling tiles. She slowly crept toward the exit. Finally once she was at the edge she had to jump back down to escape out the door. When she landed crouched on the ground she looked around and saw only one guard. She brought up the gun she had stolen and with not remorse for the people who kept her lock away without her consent shot the guard right between the eyes.

Out the door she ran into the forest that appeared to surround the building, and just kept running picking up speed.

Finally after what seemed like hours she stopped and looked around. She was alone in the quiet forest with nothing around her but animals and what sounded like some kind of waterfall. She had no idea where she was, she had nobody to call. She was completely and utterly alone. Finally after everything she went through she finally broke down and began to crying. Bone rattling sobs escaped her. She couldn't stop and she couldn't stop shaking. All of a sudden everything seemed to explode and she left out what could only be described as the howl of a grieving wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

July 2012

In the forests of Forks, Washington one lone figure was speeding through chasing after a buck. The blonde launched herself forward crashed onto its back and sank her teeth into its neck. Once all the blood was drained she sat back and wiped her mouth clean off all that remained.

After properly disposing of the body she just starting walking aimlessly trying to sort out her thoughts. Since her change in 1933 into this monster she was now Rosalie has been dreadfully unhappy. Don't get her wrong she loved her family dearly.

While she may not have wanted this life she did love Carlisle as a father. He saved her from death. Took care of her and loved her despite her faults and anger problems, much like a real father would. Unlike her true biological father. She loved Carlisle's mate Esme, who treated her more like a daughter than her own mother who was more concerned with image than with what made her own daughter happy.

Her siblings also held a special place in her heart. Edward the first changed by Carlisle that while, broody and annoying with his persistent mind reading, was a very good listener and managed to get to the heart of the problem and gave you good advice. Although he did tend to assume that he knew everything because he could read minds. What Edward didn't know that while yes, he knew what you were thinking at that very moment, that by living with him for so very long the family has developed techniques to keeping him out of the most private of thoughts.

Next came Alice. The little pixie psychic. She could see every possible outcome of the future. Now that power is very helpful when wanting to protect the family it can also become somewhat of a nuisance. Alice sometimes believes that she can control everything. While yes people have free will she is a manipulative little thing and does want to get her way more often then not. But she is a very happy cheerful little vampire and Rosalie can always count on her to cheer her up or just go shopping to get her mind off her less that stellar thoughts. Alice was one of the best sisters anyone could ask for.

Alice's mate Jasper was Rosalie's twin. Not biologically of course but for the cover story for the humans. After so long playing each others twin it seems like they have developed a type of bond. She feels the closest to Jasper out of all her family, not only because Jasper has the ability to know what she is feeling, but he is also a great listener. His power allows him to know when it is appropriate to listen and when he should talk.

Overall she does enjoy her new life but there are things missing. Sure she has a great family, she is beautiful and rich. But she has nobody to love her. She wants a mate so badly it hurts. Carlisle has Esme and Alice has Jasper. The only person who doesn't have a mate is Edward but he doesn't yearn for once like she does. Edward hates what he is and for that reason he can't see what is in front of him and be happy, until he realizes that not everything is doom and gloom he wont find his mate.

Rosalie however has a problem. She is a lesbian, and has been her whole life. She has never once felt any attraction towards the male gender. When she confided in her mother about have feelings for her best friend Vera her mother told her father and he rushed to arrange a marriage to Royce. Her bastard of a fiancee that eventually killed her. So not only does she have the problem of finding a mate that is already a vampire (she would never doom someone to this existence) but she must also find a woman who is attracted to women. This is where the problem lies. Sure she has found vampires, such as the Denali sisters, who partake in adding another woman to the bed as an added treat but she has yet to come across another woman who would love her and only her.

Rosalie has struggled with her feelings for women for as long as she can remember. However not for the reason that one would think. She is fine with everything that comes with loving a woman except for the fact that her and her partner would never have a baby that is all theirs. Although now that she is a vampire the fact that she can never have a baby no matter what does weigh heavily on her soul.

The one thing that she has wanted since she was a little girl was a baby. She was like all little girls with their dolls and toys and playing house. She wanted a little baby that she could love and would love her back unconditionally. However she has learned to get over it but still sometimes when everything is quiet in the house and everyone is with their mates spending time together, she run off and hunts then walks around and just mopes and contemplates life and the things that she will never have.

This evening after she finished her hunt she ran back to the house to see the whole family was in the living room. Carlisle sitting on the love seat and was reading a new medical journal that just came out with Esme sitting between his leg leaning back against him reading a Home Improvement magazine. Alice and Edward were sitting at the coffee table playing a game of chess. With Edward's mind reading and Alice's ability to see the future they were pretty much on even ground. Jasper sat in front of the television play Call of Duty 4, with his military background and fantastic strategic ability he was basically killing everyone else that was playing online. He was the self-proclaimed master of this game.

Rosalie just stood there in the doorway watching her family and absorbing the love she could feel. Relishing in the safety of the family, when all of a sudden Alice went still. Eyes wide and unfocused. Jasper abandoned the TV and heading straight for his mate sending out waves of calm trying to make sure nobody panicked unnecessarily. Edward's face was focused reading Alice's vision right out of her mind, but you could also see confusion deep in his dark golden eyes.

" What do you see Alice?" Carlisle asked. Always wanted to put his family first. He wanted to make sure no threats were coming towards them or that someone had found out their secret.

" I see a new girl at school this year. Everyone is talking about her, but nobody knows anything about her." Alice replies.

" So what if there is a new girl, that is nothing new, just another human coming to live in this crappy town" Rosalie says, already bored with the way the conversation is headed.

" While i would normally agree with you Rosalie, the problem is that Alice can't see anything connected to this girl or her future. Whenever she tries to concentrate on her all she sees is a blur." Edward says with some frustration leeching into his voice.

" What! What do you mean you can't see them? Are they like those mutts down in La Push? What if they are a threat? We wouldn't know until its too late" yelled Rosalie.

" They aren't a threat and they aren't like those dirty mutts! I can't even see a little of the La Push dogs, they are just black, but this girl is fuzzy she has to be something else!" defended Alice.

Jasper sent some much needed calm around the room. "Rosalie i know you are worried and I am too but please stop yelling at my mate before i make you"

" Ok everybody needs to calm down! Now we don't know what she is so when she is at school i want you all to keep an eye on her. We will only attack if she threatens us. We are peaceful and will not attack unnecessarily. Everybody understand!" Carlisle commanded.

" If it end up being a La Push shape-shifter, which i don't think it will be then we will have to set up another meeting with them to deal with them. If it is one of the they have breached the treaty and we should demand reparations." Edward suggested.

" We will wait and see." Esme spoke for the first time. She sincerely hoped that whoever it was that was coming meant no harm. They had just settled here in Forks and she didn't want to have to move again so soon.

After the meeting and discussion of the new student at Forks High, Rosalie decided to just go up to her room and relax and decompress after the excitement of Alice's vision. She went to her room and walked right through it towards her bathroom. As she was walking she started stripping off all her clothes and then when she entered her bathroom she turned on her shower to the hottest temperature and waited for steam to fill the bathroom. Stepping into the showing she just let the water run over her body relaxing it as it went. She washed her hair with her Vanilla Honey shampoo and conditioner and then slowly soaped up a loufa with her same scented body wash and slowly washed her entire body. She loved the soaps that Alice has gotten her, as the Vanilla and Honey complement her naturally scent perfectly.

As she was washing up she slowly trailed her hands over her breasts and felt her nipples harden. She began to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples slowly. She could feel that not of tension slowly starting to form in the lower abdomen. She could feel her pussy start to get wet, and it had nothing to do with the water. Before she got to far gone she stopped her hands and turned offer the water.

' No use getting myself all worked up when i can't finish' She thought to herself. While she wasn't a prude like Edward and did understand that she had needs that needed to be met, she always felt just a little self conscience when she knew that the rest of the family was just downstairs and could hear every moan or whimper that she might make.

After she was done in the shower and all dried off, she left her bathroom and headed straight for her walk-in closet and pick up some grey track pants and a black ribbed tank top. 'No point in dressing up for just the family' she thought. After she was dressed she sat down on her bed and opened up a new book to begin reading. Just as she finished the first chapter a knock sounded at her door. She put her book down, closed her eyes and scented the air. She smelled chocolate and cappuccino, while not her favourites scents in the world it does fit Alice perfectly.

"Come in Alice"

" Hi Rosalie... listen i know you just want to sit her and relax but would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

Rosalie thought about it. She looked into Alice's pleading eyes and somehow knew that she had something big she wanted to talk about. " Alright Alice, lets go." They both walked over to the french doors that lead to her balcony and jumped off and ran into the forest. It was a quiet night, barely any animals could be heard.

" Ok Alice we are far enough away from the house that nobody can hear use, which i assume was the point of this little jog we just took so what's up?" She questioned.

" Rosalie, I know you have been suffering with loneliness late.. wait don't interrupt! Let me finish, I know because I've seen you and you have been hunting alone and going on long walks a lot lately. I don't know how that must feel but i have to tell you that we are all here for you."

" Thank you Alice i really appreciate it, but somehow i have a feeling this isn't what you dragged me out here to say." Rosalie says.

" No its not. Now i can't really see this new girl very well but i have a very and i mean VERY strong feeling that she will be important to this family." She explains.

" Important? How?" Rosalie asks?

" well I'm not sure exactly, because like i said i can't see her very well, but i do know that she will become my best friend!" She says excitedly.

" ALICE! Your can't be best friends with her we don't even know what she is! She could be a threat! I don't want you getting this idea in your head and then getting all depressed if we have to kill her."She explains gently but with some aggravation in her voice.

" I know, I know, but i just feel like she will become in integral part of our lives." Alice has a sort of melancholy in her voice, the type she gets when nobody fully trusts her feelings.

" I know Alice, and i believe you, I will give her a chance, get to know her with you and then we will see how it goes from there. I don't want you or anybody else hurt if we let our guard down too much. For all we know she might be some kind of spy from La Push, or something. We just have to be careful and not let our guard down ok?"

" yea ok, i guess i was getting too excited about it. I just would love to have a friend that is outside of this family. Your guys are great and everything, but it would still be nice." She explained.

" Trust me Alice i know the feeling, but don't worry, its only another month and a half before school starts and it will pass by before you know it, now lets head back before your crazy ass mate decides to hunt you down."

Both Rosalie and Alice turn around and speed back towards the Cullen home. As they enter the clearing where the house is located they see Jasper sitting on the porch reading a Auto magazine. Alice runs up to him gives him a big Kiss and Hug and they just sit there a cuddle watching the sun set.

Rosalie walks by them thinking 'I wish i had my own mate, I can't wait to find her. Maybe I haven't found her because i don't deserve one. I mean i did kill Royce and his friends but i mean they deserved it right, they raped and left me for dead, they deserved to die. No i have a mate somewhere out there i just have to believe and keep looking, that's all. Yea she is out there, maybe looking for me too. Ugh i just need to stop thinking about it and move on for right now, she isn't here and she isn't coming anytime soon.'

" Don't worry to much Rosalie I'm sure you'll find her soon. Perhaps on the next move you will find her. Never give up hope" Edward says as she walks around the corner.

' I love you Edward and appreciate you word of comfort but please ... STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!'

Edward cringes at the loudness of her thoughts, nods his head and heads off to his piano to compose a new piece.

Finally alone with her though she heads back upstairs sits back down on her bed pulls her book back out and sits back. For some reason though she could not get the new girl out of her thought, and kept wondering what the future held for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wanted to thank everyone for the support. thank you to all those who have reviewed/added to favourite/following this story.**

September 2012

**Rosalie POV**

The first day of school has finally arrive and everyone is running around the house trying to get ready but also nervous since we know that the new girl should be there today. I can't wait to find out what she is, this mystery has been driving me crazy since Alice had that vision in July. I know I'm not the only one thinking about it either. I can see every so often Alice trying to get a vision of her, Jasper trying to think of all the possibilities and outcomes in case it comes to a fight, plus dealing with the stress of everyone's emotions. Carlisle has probably wondering if she is another vampire or shifter and if not what could she be, another mystery for Carlisle to figure out, he thrives for that shit. Esme is probably just worried about anyone getting hurt. I feel bad for Edward though, not only does he have is own thoughts and feelings about this new girls but he has to deal with all the others thoughts on the subject.

Myself I just can't get her out of my head. I keep thinking what does she look like? What is she? Is she going to hate us? Is she going to like us? Will she start a fight? All these questions keep swirling around in my head that I'm not thinking of almost anything but her.

" Kids time to leave for school! You don't want to be late on your first day!" Esme said trying to get us her vampire children to hurry up. I'm the first one down dress in skinny jean a white v-neck sweater red high heels. I end up waiting on my siblings. Jasper comes down next dressed in his usual jeans plain t-shirt and an open button down collared shirt. Edward is next, he spends most of his time on his "sex-hair", but he is wearing dark wash jeans and a deep blue button down shirt buttoned all the way up, except the top two buttons, and rolled it up to his elbows. Alice, as always, is last down. She is wearing a jean skirt with black knee length leggings and and red sweater. Once we were all downstairs we said goodbye to our "Parents" grabbed out jackets so that we don't stick out to the humans and piled into Edward's silver Volvo and sped off to school.

Once at school we parked and got out of the car. Alice went to sit on the trunk and Jasper stood in front of her between her legs and they just spoke quietly to each other. While yes they are very cute it is almost disgusting the amount of cuteness they exude. I heard Edward snort in agreement with my assessment.

We all just sit around the car and talk amongst each other while we wait for school to start. As more and more students file in, we still haven't seen any new cars or students. With a disappointed sign I figure that maybe Alice got her time line wrong and she isn't coming this year after when all of a sudden we hear a roar of an engine speeding down the road.

As one we, as well as the student body turn our heads towards the entrance to the student parking lot just as a navy blue Chevrolet Camaro Coupe 2LT speeds into the parking lot. I am immediately impressed with the car. It is a work of art. I knew that this had to be the new girl, nobody currently living in this town except us Cullen could afford to buy their kid a car like that.

The car parks on the opposite side of the parking lot to us. The car was shut off and the drivers door opened. It seemed like everyone in the lot was holding their breathe waiting to see who exited the car. My family and I could hear all the exited whispers going on around us.

Out of the car stepped on of the most gorgeous girl i have every seen. The first thing i saw was black and read converse sneakers followed but dark was jeans with a rainbow studded belt, a red zip up hoodie and a tight black t-shirt that had " I have the body of a God" and a picture of a budda on it 'I really couldn't disagree with her t-shirt, she did have a banging body' I thought. Her dark chocolate brown hair fell to just below her shoulders in waves with a slight curl to the end, and over her eyes were mirrored aviator glasses. I just wanted to race over and pull those glass right off her face, i just needed to see her eyes for some reason. **(AN: to see what i think Bella looks like for the purpose of this story check out the profile pic i have)**

The new girl shut her car door and pulled on the black leather messenger style bag and headed towards the office without looking at or acknowledging any of the students that were staring at she entered the school the students erupted into talks about the new girl.' Did you see how hot she is?'**  
**' Oh my god check out her car! Her parents must be loaded'**  
**'Dude check her out maybe she'll go out with me'It was that last one that made a growl start rumbling in my chest, my family looked at me startled and so I quieted down my warning growl."What's wrong Rosalie, I'm feeling some weird things from you?" Jasper asked." I don't know there is just something weird about the new girl. Listen I'm fine let's just go to class and we will see what we learn about her and talk about at lunch ok? Ok " I said before turning and walking into the school. Behind me I could hear my siblings trying to figure out what was happening. But to be honest I was caught off guard and don't know much I walked through the halls I got increasingly more agitated with the way the kids around me talked about the new girl as if she was some kind of new shiny toy they were all going to fight over. I made my way to my locker and grabbed my books and headed towards my first period English class. I walked into the classroom and walked to the desk in the back corner of the room. I was glad I was the first here so that I had my choice of the rest of the class and teachers filed in I was just staring out the window thinking about the new girl and who she is when I smelled the most amazing scent I have ever smelled in my life, its a fresh fallen snow, mint with a light musky tang to it. The scent alone made my eyes darken and a purr start to develop in my as the teacher was welcoming is to a new year the classroom door opened and the new girl walked in and the amazing new scent intensified. 'Its her she's where that smell is coming from' I thought.I heard the whispered conversation between her and the teacher." Hi I'm your new student, the office said you had to sign this" the new girl said in a feminine and slightly husky voice that turned my insides to goo." Ok not a problem" " ok class this is the new student Bella Pierce please make her feel welcome, Bella you can take a seat next to Ms Hale, Rosalie raise your had please" the teacher said.I raised my hand and looked up into the deepest green eyes I have ever seen. There she was the one I've been waiting for, the reason for my existence, my beautiful Bella, my mate.'Wow'

**Bella POV**

As I drove down the highway heading towards Forks, Washington I thought about how I got here. After I had escape the Institute as I like to call it and ran into the forest something strange happened to me. After I couldn't stop shaking and felt like everything exploded everything kind of went dark and I heard a howling wolf only to realize it was coming from me. After I stopped I looked down only to see startling white paw instead of feet. I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I heard water over to the south so I ran towards it only to discover that my speed had increased once again. As I neared the river I slowed down to more of a job and stopped right at the riverbank. When I looked in the water and saw the reflection of a beautiful pure as fallen snow white wolf with my green eyes that is when I began to understand what happened. For whatever reason whatever that scientist injected into me made me into some kind of werewolf I guess, but the I thought about it the more I realized that I can't be a werewolf it's the middle of the day, so I started call myself a shifter, it just seemed more appropriate. After a couple days I was finally able to change back into my human self. More relieved than anything else and not even minding that I was naked because I had been so worried that I would be stuck as an animal for the rest of my life. For the next few months I practice and made sure that I was able to transform into a wolf and back to human within the blink of an eye just in case the situation called for it. I also practiced hunting so that I wouldn't starve because I had no money for food.

Over the years I ventured out of my safe haven into cities and found odd jobs but at night I returned to the safety of the forests and spent my nights as a wolf. As the years began to pass I notice that I was not ageing like I should be, I still looked like the seventeen year old that I was when I was taken. I began to move around every couple of years just taken odd jobs and not worrying about much. I did eventually go to school and tried to fit in but it was hard since I can't remember ever having been to school but I did my best kept to myself and passed with flying colours. That was the only time I went to school. I much preferred just working. So that was my life and now here I am travelling to a new destination, one I have never been to before. Since it had been quite a few years I decided to try the school route again, things must have changed, and maybe I will enjoy it more this time around.

I decided to purchase a small cabin that I nestled in the woods since I was going to school and would need an appropriate place to live. I did however splurge on my car. A beautiful Camaro coupe 2LT, it was fast and powerful just the way I liked it.

I finally saw the 'Welcome to Forks' I was relieved I would be able to stop driving soon, i had been on the road for what felt like days even though i know its only been a few hours. As i pulled down the dirt road that lead to my cabin i saw the trees and bushes get thicker making it hard for someone not supernatural to see and traverse this path. I wanted to make sure no humans came near my home, i wanted to be able to be myself.

After i parked my car in the garage i unlocked my door and went inside. Thankfully i had already paid someone to come in and decorate and get everything ready for me for when i arrived. I went to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and went into the living room turned on the TV and just relaxed, tomorrow morning i have school.

** Dream**

I was wandering through the forest when all of a sudden i see the light in the distance, i can't help but be drawn to it, as i near the light i notice an angel standing in a clearing filled with wildflowers, her long blonde hair glowing in the sun. I closed the distance between us and looked into her strange but beautiful golden eyes.

She looked into my eyes and smiled "I have been waiting for a long time for your" she whispered. I was drawn to her i leaned in close and smelled delicious vanilla honey and roses, the smell alone made my cock start to harden. I was finally close enough to feel her breath on my lips when...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

I jolted awake after hearing my stupid alarm clock. Another day has begun, i look down and see a very noticeable tent in my boxers. I just sigh and get up to get ready for school.

As i head to the bathroom i look in the mirror and see someone who society deems gorgeous. Long dark brown hair that falls to just below my shoulders and the more stunning green eyes that I'm sure your can't even find on a human. they look like emeralds were placed in my eye sockets. Perfect peaches and cream complexion with no marks, blemishes or scars. i look further down and see my breast that while not huge (which I'm glad for) are a decent B Cup which works out perfectly. i continue down my body and see my six pack abs which while noticeable are not obscene and then further down i see my little friend, or junior as i affectionately call it. Although i guess little isn't exactly accurate, it stands at approximately 9 inches and i have just come to accept it as a part of me, i mean sure i have the money to have it removed but why should i have to change just so i'll fit in more. Nope its stays and I'm happy.

I start the shower and set it to the coldest setting hoping to atlead cool my already high body temperature. I step into the shower and let the water run down my body. I look down and see that my cock is not softening, so i reach down and grab hold of it and start stroking, while I'm rubbing myself i can't help but think of the angel in my dream as i think of her i get harder and harder, i stroke faster and faster my breathing becoming laboured until i finally erupt over the shower wall and my hand. i lean against the shower door and just catch my breath then i take the time to clean up wash my hair and get out.

After finishing up getting reading for the day i head to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and head out the door. I just in my car and speed off towards the high school. As i pull into the parking I hear the conversations of the surrounding students wondering about me. Before i step out I focus on a sweet smell that is coming from across the lot. It smells like candy. I looked through my rear view mirror and see 4 extremely beautiful students. I see a dark haired girl who reminds me of a pixie sitting on the trunk of a silver Volvo with a Blonde hair teen standing between her legs, obviously they are a couple. Standing next to the car i see a copper hair guy who looks like he would rather be anywhere but here but his eyes show he is extremely annoyed and curious. The last person i notice in their quartet has to be the most beautiful girl i have ever seen her long blonde hair cascades down her back and her golden eyes look like swirling pools of caramel. I can't take my eyes off her. She reminds me of my angel in my dream and i feel my cock stirring. Shaking my head i realize that i need to get my thoughts off the train they are on otherwise everyone is going to know I'm not quite like the other girls and that i not how i want to start my day.

I studiously ignore the student body and head towards the front office to get my schedule. I entered the office and saw the secretary typing away on her computer. She hadn't noticed me yet so i softly cleared my throat hoping to gain her attention without scaring her too much. She startled anyways and turned her attention to me.

"Hi, I'm Mrs Cope, how can i help you?"

" Yea Hi, I'm Bella Pierce, I'm the new student, I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Sure, here you are, this is your schedule, your map of the school, and please have your teachers sign this slip and return it at the end of the day"

" No problem, Thank you."

I left the office and took a look at my schedule, looks like i have English first in room 103. As I'm looking at the map an Asian kid with slightly greasy hair walks up and taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey your the new kid Bella right"

'No I'm that other new kid Vlad' i thought but instead "Ya that's me, and you are?"

"Erik Yorkie, do you need help finding your way to your first class?"

As much as i didn't want to talk to this kid that had a slightly creepy adoring look in his eye, i didn't really know where to go so i said "Yes please i have English in room 103"

"Ok that's just down the hall let me show you"

As we walked down the hall Eric gave me a run down of the school and asked the basic questions, why'd you move to Forks, where are you from, how are you liking it so far. I answered them in as little detail as possible because i didn't really want to encourage further conversation. Finally we had arrived a little late but there none the less, he said a quick goodbye and ran off to his next class. I took a deep breath settling my nerves, as I was inhaling i smelt the most delicious smell of vanilla, honey, and roses. i can't believe it that is exactly like the angel, that is her scent exactly. 'ok Bella calm down inhale as little as possible you don't want junior making an appearance' i chanted in my head as i opened the door and walked to the teachers desk.

" Hi I'm your new student, the office said you had to sign this" i said to my new English teacher Mrs. Calloway

" Ok not a problem" " ok class this is the new student Bella Pierce please make her feel welcome, Bella you can take a seat next to Ms Hale, Rosalie raise your hand please" Mrs Calloway said.

I looked up to see the blonde from the parking lot, the girl who looked like my angel. I realized the scent was coming from her. I locked eyes with her and everything kind of faded away into the background. All i could see were her caramel eyes that started to darken. All i could smell was her honey vanilla rose scent. Everything was about her, I couldn't even remember my own name. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts and tore my eyes away from hers and went to sit down.

All i could think was 'What the hell just happened!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie POV**

I watched as Bella made her way down the isle towards the empty seat that was beside me. My excitement grew with every step she took towards me. 'OK Rosalie just because you've finally found your mate doesn't mean you can just start acting like a love sick puppy.. Pull yourself together. You can do it!'. I just know Edward is getting a kick out of my inner monologue. Oh God when did i get so pathetic. Bella finally sat down and her sent enveloped me. 'ugh OK just take a normal deep breath. Don't be obvious. You don't want her to think your some freak breath it her scent like some crack addict'. I took a slow steady breath, closed my eyes and just revelled in her scent 'Hopefully I don't look too weird.

" Hi, I'm new here, my name is Bella Pierce" the goddess beside me spoke.

" Uh Hey Hi, I'm Rosalie.. Hale... Rosalie Hale" I stammered like an idiot. I closed my eyes a internally debated whether or not i could turn back time if i concentrated enough because oh my goodness that was totally un-smooth. Then I heard the most wonderful noise every. A slight husky giggle erupted from my Bella. I turned and smiled at her, and she smiled the most breath taking smile back.

She opened her mouth to say something when the teacher interrupted.

" OK everyone turn to page 96 in your books and get started on reading Chapter 5. Then I want you to describe all the themes your believe to be present during this chapter and if you think they will continue throughout the entire novel."

OK now I'm wondering if i can get away with murdering my English teacher without anyone noticing.

" Excuse me Rosalie, could I please borrow a pen"

" Yea sure anything" I reached down into my bag and grabbed a pen and handed it to her, when she reached out to grab it our fingers touched and I felt electricity all up through my arm. She gasped and yanked her hand back. I felt rejected by my mate, which made no sense. When i looked back over at her she was looking at her hand holding the pen like it was an alien limb then she looked over at me. We locked eyes and she looked a little apologetic. For what I'm not sure but at least she isn't unhappy or angry.

After all the students were done the assigned reading and subsequent assignment the bell rang and everyone got up to hand it in to the teacher. As I was preparing to walk out the door and away from any further humiliating conversation until I had full speech capabilities I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. Gasping in shock at the temperature difference i spun around and was face to face with Bella.

She smiled sheepishly and the hesitantly waved the pen in the air "Hey Rosalie I didn't want to forget to give this back to you. Thanks again for letting me borrow it."

" No problem Bella. Hey what class do you have next?" I asked. Maybe we had another class together, I mean I seem to be conversing OK now, maybe I'll be fine.

" Oh let me check" She pulled her schedule out of her back pocket and I watched as she furrowed her brow in a very adorable like fashion. 'What is wrong with me i don't think things are adorable'. After she read it over she looked up at me and said " I have Government with Anderson in Room 256"

Disappointed that we didn't have the next class together I just smiled and said " Oh OK, not sure it you know where that is but it is actually in building two, so if you just head straight down this hall, head outside and turn right, you will see building 2 just right there." I said hoping to be helpful to my future mate.

" Thanks a lot, I don't know how long I would have looked before realizing it wasn't even in this building. Well hope you see you soon, maybe at lunch?" She asked.

Now normally I would hate to have someone with us at the lunch table because that would mean they would probably notice that we weren't eating anything. Even if I wanted to have someone sit with us and suffer through and even more gut wrenching lunch having to swallow that swill they call food, I would check with my family so either they could make other arrangements or at least have the knowledge that they might have to eat it they become suspicious. However this was not one of those times, and in my defence my brain wasn't fully functioning with the close proximity of my mate so i just blurted out "Oh why don't you just sit with me and my family at lunch?"

" That would be great, thanks! I was a little worried about where i would sit. Wasn't really looking forward to eating alone. Thanks again Rosalie see you at lunch" Bella smiled a dazzling smile and just turned and floated off down the hall. I just stood there watching her go.

Finally snapping out of my Bella daze I realize what I've just done. Me and my siblings were suppose to meet at lunch so that we could discuss Bella and what she might be, because after sitting next to her and feeling her body temperature when she grabbed me I'm positive that she isn't human. I'm also pretty sure that she is aware that me and my siblings are human either. Well maybe at lunch we can set up a time for her to come over to the house so we can talk about it.

Just thinking about her coming over to the house leads me to thinking about showing her my room which leads to thoughts of her sitting on my bed.

* Day dream*

Bella is sitting on my bed looking at me like I'm the last steak on earth. "Come here Rosalie, i won't hurt you" She stands up and slowly pull me towards the bed. All of a sudden we are kissing, she runs her tongue over the seem of my lips and they open automatically welcoming her delicious tongue into my mouth. As her tongue continues her exploration of my mouth i feel her hand trail up my stomach to cup my breast and slightly pinch my nipple. Then she starts kissing down my neck and starts sucking right over where my pulse would be then all of a sudden she leans back, opens her eyes locks them with mine gives me a sexy smirk and whispers "Rosalie", I just moan in response " Rosalie! Dammit Rosalie what the hell?"

I open my eyes and I'm face to face with Jasper. He is staring at me with a smirk on his face amusement in his eyes.

" Oh sorry Jasper i was just lost in my mind. What's up?" I ask.

" Ya i know Rosalie, what were you thinking about? I could feel your love and lust all the way down the hall"

" Oh you know nothing much" I say trying to sound nonchalant. Jasper's smirk widens and he just looks at me with a knowing look but says nothing. That's what I love about Jasper, even though he is dying to know what is going on with me I'm sure he feels my desire not to talk about it at the moment.

Al throughout Chemistry i can't help but think about Bella and what she is doing. Soon enough Chemistry was over and it was time for lunch. As we were leaving the class I decided it was time to tell Jasper.

" Hey Jazz, I hope you don't mind but I invited Bella the new girl to sit with us at lunch, I mean I know we said we would talk at lunch and try and figure out what she is together but I thought maybe you know with her there it would be easier, plus I think she might know we aren't exactly normal so maybe we could set something up like a meeting with Carlisle and stuff you know?" I said all this at vampire speed so nobody would over hear. As I was talking I could see multiple expressions pass through Jasper's eyes. First he was angry, then worried, then suspicious, and then finally accepting. I think he felt how much this means to me.

Jasper then looked at me with amusement in his eyes and asked " So Rosalie you've finally met your mate huh?" I was completely flabbergasted. How could he know.

" How did you know?" I couldn't help but ask.

" Well I've known you for awhile and I know that you would put families safety before you need to find out what she was, also when you talk about her your eyes light up and your emotions are centred on lust, love, desire, and fear,"

I must have looked shocked. I can't believe I was so obvious about what was going on. As soon as Edward read that in Jasper's mind he is going to tell Alice and she will call Carlisle and Esme and its not that I'm not happy about finding my mate, but it would have been nice to be aloud to stew in it alone for awhile without the family butting in.

Jasper and I walked together towards the cafeteria in silence, he must have felt that i just wasn't ready to talk about anything just yet.

As we entered the cafeteria we saw that both Edward and Alice were there already, from the looks of it they both already know I've met my mate. I guess Edward was tuned into my mind because as soon as I thought that he nodded his head answering my thoughts. They both seemed happy enough, well that's an understatement Alice was bouncing around so much she barely stayed in her seat and Edward did have a small smile on his face but I could see some hesitation in his eyes.

As soon as I reached the table I held up my hand to silence whatever words were going to come out of their mouths. Instead I spoke calmly vampire fast to make sure I could get it all out before Bella got here. " Listen, Yes I've met my mate. Yes it is Bella the new girl. No i don't know what she it. Please don't talk about it with her here. We will talk about it at home OK? OK. good, now here she comes"

We all looked up to see Bella entering with Mike Newton. She was nodding absentmindedly as he blathered on about god knows what. Bella started to look around and finally spotted me. She looked unsure whether or not to come over so i wave slightly. She turned to Mike and excused herself and stealthily made her way over to the table. I looked back at Mike and noticed he looked like someone had kicked his puppy and couldn't help the smug smile that came to my lips.

Bella arrived at our table and I introduced everyone. In not sure why but Edward had a frustrated and suspicious look in his eyes and a small scowl on his face, though not enough to look unfriendly.

'What's wrong Edward?' i thought to him. He looked at me and slowly shook his head to indicate we would talk later. However that look never left his eyes. In face as the conversation continued on between my Jasper, Alice and Bella the more frustrated became. Soon it was showing on his face and then he exploded.

"What are you? Why can't I read your mind!" he whispered accusingly to Bella.

She looked startled for a second, fear flickered through her eyes, then she caught herself. And hissed back "What are you? Why can't I hear your heartbeat!"

The whole table was silent. Nobody knew what to do. Bella stood up and said " Sorry Rosalie but I don't want to cause trouble with your family, I'm going to go now. See you in class" then she just walked out of the cafeteria and headed outside.

"If this causes problems between me and my mate I will NEVER forgive you Edward" I hissed then chased off after Bella, hoping to smooth things over. I don't care what she is, and she is lucky that Edward can't read her mind. I just have to find her.

I spot her over sitting on the hood of her car, just staring into the forest deep in thought.

**Bella POV**

After breaking myself out of my trance I start walking down the aisle to get to my seat. As soon as I sit down I notice Rosalie has her eyes closed and her face is the image of pure concentration and she is breathing rather deep. I wonder what she is doing. Meditating maybe. 'I should introduce myself, don't want her to think I'm rude'

" Hi, I'm new here, my name is Bella Pierce" I said, hoping to get attention.

" Uh Hey Hi, I'm Rosalie.. Hale... Rosalie Hale" She says. That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. So looks like she would be blushing if she could. I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh, and move to talk with her some more, when the teacher interrupts and says:

" OK everyone turn to page 96 in your books and get started on reading Chapter 5. Then I want you to describe all the themes your believe to be present during this chapter and if you think they will continue throughout the entire novel."

' Why am I so disappointed I can't talk to her anymore. Hmm'

I realize that I have nothing to write with so I lean over slightly and ask " Excuse me Rosalie, could I please borrow a pen?"

" Yea sure anything" I can't help the smile that comes to my face when I hear her say that, and her responding smile made my heart skip a beat. When she finds a pen in her bag and hands it to me our fingers touch and a shock of electricity seems to run from my finger tips up my arm. I can't help but jerk my hand back, I stare down at my hand that is holding the pen and just wonder 'What happened'. Thinking that this is somehow my fault, I still don't know all the effects are of what the scientists did to me so i just looked over and tried to convey that I was sorry. She smiles back but does look slightly confused on why i would be sorry. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe just something normal that happens occasionally. Anyway I put that thought out of my mind and move on to reading.

After we handed in our assignments we all the students were filing out of the classroom when I remembered that I still had Rosalie's pen. I reached forward to gently grab her hand and could help but gasp slightly at how cool her skin feels. I shake it off and say "Hey Rosalie I didn't want to forget to give this back to you. Thanks again for letting me borrow it."

" No problem Bella. Hey what class do you have next?"

" Oh let me check" I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket even though i have everything memorized already, but I had to appear normal so i did a quick check over my schedule and said " I have Government with Anderson in Room 256"

Rosalie looked disappointed, I guess that means that we don't have the next class together. In the back of my mind I hear my wolf whine with the thought of being separated from this angel, but I shake it offer and focus back in on what she is saying "... this hall, head outside and turn right, you will see building 2 just right there."

"Thanks a lot, I don't know how long I would have looked before realizing it wasn't even in this building." Well that's a lie, but I don't want to insult her or be rude, can't be rude to an Angel. "Well hope you see you soon, maybe at lunch?" 'Hmmm maybe I can invite her to sit with me, we could talk some more, and maybe my stupid wolf will stop whimpering.' i thought.

She beat me to it though "Oh why don't you just sit with me and my family at lunch?"

" That would be great, thanks! I was a little worried about where i would sit. Wasn't really looking forward to eating alone. Thanks again Rosalie see you at lunch" I was so excited. On my way to my next class I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between me and Rosalie.

Government flew by, I couldn't focus on anything except the clock and what was going to happen at lunch. Throughout class I could hear the blonde boy beside me trying to get my attention. He reminded me of a puppy begging for scraps. I tried to focus on what he was saying but my mind kept wandering to Rosalie. So I just hummed and nodded occasionally to give the impression that I knew what he was talking about.

Finally the bell rang and students all around me rushed out the door and headed to the cafeteria. I packed up my bag and looked up when I felt someone watching me. It was that blonde boy again, Newman or something. I raised my eyebrow in question, I assume he understood my meaning because he said "I was just wondering if I could walk you to lunch?" He has such a hopeful look in his eyes that I just couldn't turn him down.

Walking down the hall this kid kept up his running commentary. We got to the cafeteria and walked in. I looked around trying to spot the blonde angel in the crowd. Finally I saw her at a table with I would guess are her siblings. I nodded once more to the boy beside me 'I really need to remember his name' I thought with a smirk. I looked towards my shadow and saw that he had a hopeful glint in his eyes, I'm not sure what that was about but I didn't really care.

"Sorry, I've got to go, I promise Rosalie I would sit with her" I said and then turn around and headed towards her table. I arrived at her table and Rosalie introduced me to everyone. Alice, the pixie, she had short black hair spiking out from around her face and was bouncing in her seat as if unable to contain herself. Jasper, Rosalie's twin, he had what looked like bite marks all over the skin that I could see, for some reason the put me a little on edge and made the wolf stir. The I was introduced to Edward, the one that all the girls talk about. I could see why, from an outside view he was handsome but with that frustrated look in his black eyes and scowl marring his face I just didn't see the draw, he seems to take himself and everything around him far too seriously.

I saw Edward turn to Rosalie an slowly shake his head, as if answering a question. I couldn't help but be confused, I didn't hear anything and my hearing is excellent. Deciding that I was just being paranoid I let it go and moved into a conversation with Jasper and Alice.

Soon enough I hear a grinding, like metal on metal. I turned my head to where to sound was coming from and saw Edward with teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed in anger. My inner wolf started to react to the challenge and Edward's eyes held.

"What are you? Why can't I read your mind!" he hissed accusingly.

I couldn't help the startled look from crossing my face for a second, and I knew fear flickered across my eyes before I was able to smooth out my features and make them fall back into the blank mask. I couldn't help but hiss back "What are you? Why can't I hear your heartbeat!" It was something that had been driving me crazy about Rosalie and something that I noticed she shared with her whole family. I had decided to let it go I mean I had secrets so I wasn't going to force her to spill hers when I wasn't going to spill mine.

The whole Cullen family seemed startled, the longer the silence lasted the more anxious my wolf became. I could see Jasper go stiff and his eyes start to darken. My wolf began snarling and growling, begging to be let out. I decided it was time for me to leave "Sorry Rosalie but I don't want to cause trouble with your family, I'm going to go now. See you in class" with that I turned around and walked out of the cafeteria and headed outside. Hoping the fresh air would help me calm down. The ground was wet from the recent rain fall, since I couldn't sit on grass in the forest like I wanted I headed towards my car sat down on the hood and just stared into the woods that were my usual sanctuary. My thoughts were running wild with what was going to happen now.

I heard footsteps approaching me but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I just sit there staring into the forest.

"Bella" I heard Rosalie whisper. Instead of turning away from the forest and I just moved over on the hood of my car and patted the spot next to me, indicating for her to take a seat. I heard her walk the rest of the way and felt her sit down next to me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about my brother, he had no right to go off on you like that, if there is anything.." I cut her off by turning towards her and gently placing two fingers on her lips.

"It's not a problem, even though he was terribly rude and completely out of line I do understand where he was coming." I just sigh and looked back to the forest taking my hand back. "I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?" I said and then just smiled.

Smile smile back in what appeared to be relief entered her eyes. "Probably, but if your not comfortable yet I completely understand, but it's probably best to do this meeting sooner rather than later." She said with some reluctance.

I did appreciate her apparent concern for me, but I wasn't all that worried. "It's not a problem, if you and your family have no objections I will follow you to your house after school OK?"

"Sure, that's fine with me, I'll call my father and mother to let them know that we will have company tonight" even though tonight was going to be a serious discussion I couldn't help but notice that she had excitement in her voice and I knew that with the speed my heart was beating, they excitement was mirror in my own body.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella saw Rosalie pull out her cell phone and watched her push a few buttons. As she listened in on the phone ringing she can't help but wonder what is going to happen at this meeting.

'Hello' She hears a masculine voice pick up and can detect a slight British lilt to his voice.

"Carlisle you need to head home, Bella Pierce is coming over tonight to speak with us" Rosalie tells her father.

'Oh... that is strange, what happened to waiting and watching her from afar to try and figure out the mystery before we set up a meeting' Bella heard him ask.

As soon as the question was out of his mouth Rosalie sharply turns her head towards Bella and can see the frown forming on her face. She quietly swears to herself, cursing for not thinking that Bella could have enhanced hearing like them. Hopefully she isn't too mad about the fact that they were basically keeping an eye on her without her knowledge. Seeing as she doesn't seem to be getting angry and just looks like she is lost in thought, Rosalie turns her attention back to the phone.

"Oh well that was still the plan, and you can listen to Edward explain how he accosted her in the cafeteria and made her so uncomfortable that she had to leave" Rosalie says.

'hmmmm... that doesn't seem like Edward' Carlisle states thoughtfully.

Rolling her eyes at their father's apparent blind spot for his first 'born'.

"Moving on, we will discuss this more this afternoon, are you leaving work or not?" Rosalie questioned, beginning to get quite annoyed.

'Yes, Yes, I'm packing up now and will meet you at home.' he says in a slightly distracted voice, and Rosalie can hear the sound of rustling papers in the background.

Bella had kept only ten percent of her attention on the conversation Rosalie was having with her father. She only picked up bits and pieces. Like her father agreeing to the meeting today. Most of her attention however was dedicated to figuring out how much to tell this family. She figured she could get them to go first and base what she would tell on what they tell her. The only thing she won't tell them is about her extra appendage. That will be kept a secret until the day she meets the woman she wants to spend the rest of her life with. Suddenly a traitorous thought enters her mind of her and Rosalie, spending the rest of their days together. Shaking her head to rid herself of that thought she turns to face Rosalie and raises her eyebrow in question.

Rosalie locks eyes with Bella and notices the silent question. "Oh, well my father is on his way home from work so if you want you can just follow us to our house?"

"Yea, sure, sounds like a plan" Bella says with smile.

"Hope you can keep up" Rosalie says with a smirk and a wink and then saunter over towards her siblings and getting into the car. Bella can't help but blush when she sees the wink and smirk, she also can't help but watch her as she walks away. Bella can't help but let her eyes wander a little further south and her eyes glaze over in appreciating and the way her jeans hug her ass. Shaking her head a little she throws her school bag into the back seat and gets into her car. She guns the engine and pulls out and then in behind the silver Volvo that the Cullen kids were in. Then the Volvo sped off sending dirt and gravel flying everywhere. With a grin Bella guns the engine and takes chase, catching up in no time, what with her superior engine.

The two cars race down the winding dirt roads of Forks until they reach the city limits, they keep driving for another five minutes until the Volvo makes a sharp right turn down a very well concealed pathway. 'Thank God for my enhanced sight and reflexes' Bella thinks, as she follows the turn without a second thought.

Bella follows the Volvo up what she assumes to be their driveway, even though it is two miles long. They break the tree line and drive into a vast clearing with a gorgeous modern style house that seems to have vast walls that are made entirely of windows. Pulling up to the garage Bella parks beside the Volvo and immediately takes a deep breath to try a dispel her nerves before getting out of the car. After she had gotten out of her car she closed the door, locked it and pocketed her keys. She turned around the face the house and saw that Rosalie was the only one left outside. Seeing the open front door, Bella assumed that her siblings have already gone inside.

"Hey, Come on" Rosalie said as she waved Bella over "we still have to wait for Carlisle to get home, why don't I give you a tour?"

"Yea, sure. Why not?" Bella said as she began to walk towards Rosalie. Rosalie boldly grabbed Bella's hand and led her inside to introduce her to her mother.

Rosalie POV

If my heart could beat I'm sure that it would be beating out of my chest. Finally, some alone time with Bella without the prying eyes of our peers at school. 'Of course I still have to deal with the prying ears of my family but it's better than nothing' I thought.

Leading Bella up the stairs and through the main living room where all my siblings and mother seem to have congregated I see her give a slight nod of acknowledgement and then continue following me. I take Bella up the back stairs and show her the Media room that is filled with four 60 inch TV's, three with a different game system hooked up and one dedicated for movies. I point out Carlisle's office and the library. We continue back up another staircase to the upper floors that contain the bedrooms. On the third floor is Carlisle and Esme's room at one end and at the other is Edwards. On the fourth floor I show her Alice and Jasper's room and Alice's studio that has all of her designs.

I see Bella looking around slightly confused. "Hey, where's your room?" she asks once she notices that we are on the top floor.

"Oh, well, my room is downstairs in the basement. I like my privacy" I say a little sheepishly. Bella nods her head and spins on her heel and starts back toward the staircase. Startled slightly it took me a few seconds to catch up. Rushing after her I caught up to her halfway down the stairs. Seeing my siblings still in the living room but not seeing Esme I extended my sense to find her in the Kitchen and from what I could smell she was making some type of pasta. Reaching out a little further I noticed that Carlisle wasn't home yet. Bella having noticed my pause looks at me with an adorable puzzled face and a quirked eyebrow. Shaking my head silently telling her to ignore me I led her along the back wall towards a staircase that led to the basement.

Bella POV

Following Rosalie down the staircase I'm led into a vast open space that takes my breath away. I look around the basement and see that she has separated the room into two different areas. On the left I see what she has set up as her bedroom, she has painted two walls pure midnight black and one wall a deep blood-red. Her bed looks like it is floating off the ground and it is covered in what I'm sure are ridiculously expensive red silk sheets and black duvet with an assortment of decorative pillows that are black, red and white. On either side of her bed she has matching end tables each with a white lamp on them. There are two other doors one of which I'm assuming leads to her closet and the other I can see through the slightly opened door that it leads to an immense bathroom.

Over on the right side of her living area I notice that she has black leather couches, three of them set up around a beautiful cherry wood finished table. Also in that portion I notice the expansive entertainment unit which houses a state of the art stereo system, which is also hooked into the surround sound, a 50 inch flat screen TV and an extensive collection of CD's, records and DVD's. In the middle of the wall to the very right of her room she has a beautiful brick fireplace, and in the other half of the right side of her room I see that she has a tournament size pool table complete with a rack for extra cues fastened to the wall.

'Wow' is all I can think as I keep looking around the room in awe.

Rosalie POV

I watched my brunette beauty look around my room and couldn't help the thoughts 'What if she doesn't like it?' 'did I put my clothes away?' then the when I noticed her looking towards my bed other thoughts drifted into my consciousness. Bella lying naked in my bed covered only in the blood-red silk sheets with her chocolate-brown hair spread out against the pillows like a halo. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by her voice.

"Wow Rosalie this is amazing!"

If I could blush I'm sure my face would be beat red, and if my heart was beating I'm sure it would have jumped out of my chest.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something I heard my 'father's' car pull up the drive. Looking towards Bella I notice that she has heard it too 'hmm I guess her hearing is just as good as ours'

"I'm assuming that's your Father?" she asks.

"Yup, might as well head upstairs and we'll talk" I said and nodded back towards the stairs that would lead us up to the rest of the family.

"I guess so" She says with a sigh. We both turn and walk towards the stairs. I can't help but put my hand gently at the small of her back and I revel in the warmth I feel. I also can't help but smirk when I notice the slight shudder going up her spine.

Bella POV

I can't help but think that this is it, I'm about to lose my only friend type person, then I feel her comforting hand at the small of my back and can't help but feel a shiver move its way up my spine. I also can't help but feel completely and utterly safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N #1: Sorry for taking so long in updating. I got a promotion at work which kept me pretty busy with all the new training that I had to go through. Everything has settled now so hopefully I will be able to update a little more regularly. Updates will still be slow but hopefully there will be a new chapter at least every other week.**

**A/N #2** : **For some reason I had a lot of problem writing this chapter. I've re-written it about three times. Not my best and I'm not completely happy with it but here it is, I decided to just get this chapter out of the way so I could continue on to more exciting chapters.**

**************Mysterious Beginnings*****************

Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything was becoming complicated. 'That doesn't seem like Edward' he couldn't help but think as he went over the conversation he had with Rosalie. 'Why would he suddenly become enraged?' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Stevenson is here to see you" Sighing with relief that this was his last patient for the day.

"Thank you Tracey, send her in, and could you please make note that I will be leaving for the rest of the day and to only page me in case of emergency?"

"No problem Dr. Cullen" said Tracey 'hmm I wonder what happened to make him leave in the middle of his shift'

After getting everything with Mrs. Stevenson sorted and they went through all the details of what would happen during her surgery Carlisle sat back in his chair, put his hands over his face and let out a deep breath. 'Time to go home' he thought.

Packing up his briefcase he grabbed his coat and locked up his office.

He finally arrived home just in time to see his daughter Rosalie and the mysterious girl that all this tension was about come up from the basement.

"Alright" he said clapping his hands together to draw everyone's attention to him.

"Shall we have this conversation here or in the more formal arena over at the dining room?"

"The dining room… no need to make this like an interrogation" Rosalie said while shooting a glare at Edward.

"Okay then" Carlisle said with a nod. "Now, Bella, would you like to start or…"

"Well since there are six of you and only one of me you should go first" Bella said trying to infuse some confidence in her speech.

Edward made a disgruntled noise but said no further as Carlisle sent a look his way.

"Alright, well I suppose I should start off with saying my family and I are Vampire" Carlisle throws out bluntly

"Vampires" Bella stuttered out, slightly in shock that vampires could exist. 'Although I exist so who am I to say that vampires don't' she thought.

"I was born in 1640 in London, England and my father was an Anglican pastor. My father and some other in town led hunts for werewolves, witches and vampires. As my father aged and could no longer go out, he pushed me to go out for him. One night I was attacked and left bleeding in the streets by a vampire. I knew that my father would kill me so I hid in an old cellar and kept as silent as possible during my transformation….anyway to make a long story short I didn't want to hunt humans so I discovered that I could live on the blood of animals, and here I am." Carlisle told his shortened version.

"I came next" Edwards said reluctantly. "Carlisle changed me in 1918 while I was dying of Spanish Influenza" he said dully, just trying to get through this as quickly as possible.

"The Carlisle turned me in 1921, after I had jumped off a cliff"

"Carlisle found me drying in an alley and changed me to save my life" Rosalie said quickly. Bella could tell that there was more to that story than was being said based on the uncomfortable look in Rosalie's eyes. Bella caught her eyes so that she could see the question in them.

"I'll tell you the long complicated version later ok?" Rosalie quietly promised.

"Okay" Bella whispered back, even though she knew the whole room heard them anyways.

"Then in 1950 Jasper and I joined the coven. I can't remember anything about my life before the change or the change itself." Alice explained.

"I was changed in 1863 by a trio of vampires. I ran into Alice in 1948 and she convinced me to come here and live with the animal drinkers" Jasper said as he rounded off the introductions.

"I was thirteen when I woke up, I can't remember anything before that, and the only reason I know I was thirteen was because of the note my father left me when he abandoned me on the streets." Bella started and soldier on even when gasps were heard around the room.

"It was I believe 1946 when I was taken off the street by some scientists that were experimenting on creating a super cure for all diseases. I was strapped down on a table and injected with some kind of liquid that caused a burning to flow through my body. Anyways after four years of testing I decided I had enough and while they were going through the testing to see if I was immune to poisons I began to plan. One day when they injected me with arsenic, I believe it was, I feign illness and when they came into the room to find out what went wrong I knocked out most of the guards and doctors and was able to escape with only killing one person. Before long I was far enough away that I felt safe to stop, by then the emotions of four years came rushing into me and well I shifted… into a giant wolf." Bella said as she concluded her story.

She looked around the room to see a mixture of reactions, most looked on in sympathy, some in pity, but one face looked at her with disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

A loud snarl echoed through the room, disturbing the silence that had descended after Bella's story. All at once everyone's head snaps towards Edward. He is crouched snarling with eyes the blackest that the family have ever seen.

"How can you all sit there with that abomination? She is our enemy. She is probably spying for those dirty mutts on the reservation." He yelled out.

Rosalie immediate snarls back venom seemed to be flying out of her mouth. Bella looked at her eyes and saw that they too were darkening to a bottomless black in anger.

Carlisle stood and yelled for everyone to calm down. "Edward. That is no way to speak to company." He said firmly.

"My god Edward how stupid can you be, she is nothing like those mutts on the reservation" Rosalie began and only paused to look apologetically at Bella who seemed to be a little hurt at the term mutt although there was a bit of happiness that Rosalie, while she despised these 'mutts', didn't lump her in with them.

"First of all she wasn't born into this mess, she was taken, AGAINST her will I might add and forced into, kind of like us, none of us chose to be vampires but hey we're still here. Also Bella is not freakishly tall or of Indian descend, my god, she is almost as pale as us" Rosalie yelled out in defence of her mate.

Edward growled even louder as he heard the thoughts that were swirling around in his family's heads.

"There is something fundamentally wrong with that thing" Edward said as he pointed over towards Bella. Even though he had risen from his crouch and was speaking more calmly everyone could still see the anger swirling in his black eyes.

"Alright Edward" Carlisle said as he approached his first son with his hands up and palms facing outward (trying to show he meant no harm) "What seems to be the problem?"

"I can't hear her" Edwards spits out.

Silence descends the living room as every vampire stood in shock and then lone shifter stood in confusion.

"What do you mean you can't hear me?" Bella asked and everyone could hear the confusion that clouded her voice.

"Edward has the ability to read minds" Carlisle stated calmly as he looked at Bella with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Ha, Eddie, finally someone you can't read… Oh this is too much" Alice said as she let out a small musical giggle.

"I'm sorry if it is causing you discomfort Edward but I don't know why you can't read my mind. I'm not even actively doing anything. Although I'm kind of glad that you can't read my mind. Seems kind of like an invasion of privacy to me." Bella said. 'I do not like that he can hear what is in Rosalie's head' she thought jealously.

Everyone looked back towards Edward as he was taking deep breaths with his eye closed and a pinched look on his face. It was clear to everyone that he was trying his best to calm down.

"I'm not okay with this. I think it is absurd to have the enemy in our home, never mind in our family. I'm going to hunt. Hopefully that will help me calm down and give you a chance to think over the danger you are putting our family in Rosalie" he said with a pointed glare at his blonde sister before he turned and sped out of the house, his departure not making a single sound.

"Wow, you guys are fast" Bella said and then blushed as everyone turned to look at her. 'Guess I said that out loud' she thought.

The rest of the family finally let out a chuckle and the tension in the room dissipated.

"Bella I hope you don't think the rest of us share Edward's opinion. We are happy to have you here." Esme said with a soft smile.

"Thanks I really appreciate that, I've been alone for a while." Bella said.

After light conversation between the family Rose finally turn towards Bella and asked if she wanted to go back to her room.

"Sure, let's go" Bella said as she stood and offered Rose her hand. She knew that she probably didn't need help getting up but she couldn't help the desired that welled up in her to touch the blonde in any way possible. The bright smile she got in return for the gesture let her know that she wasn't out of line.

They both said their goodbyes to the blonde's family and travelled downstairs to Rosalie's sanctuary.

Once they reached the basement it was with a silent agreement that they wanted no further intense conversation that night so they played a couple round of pool and then settled in for a movie night.

The duo was unable to decide on a movie so they picked a guilty pleasure for each of them and watched the first season of 'Firefly'.

Around the middle of the sixth episode they both heard Edward come home and head directly up to Carlisle's office complaining the whole way. Once they heard Edward's voice cut off they knew he was in Carlisle's office.

"Sorry about him Bella, he was always the spoiled child and never reacts well to when he doesn't get his own way" Rosalie said apologetically.

"Don't worry about him, I've dealt with people like him before. Besides I'm not here for his company and as long as you want me here, I'm here." Bella said with a soft smile.

Rosalie couldn't quite put into words how that made her feel so instead she just beamed at Bella and moved over slightly to cuddle up further to the wolf. Rosalie gently laid her head on Bella's shoulder and couldn't stop the delighted shiver that ran through her body when Bella moved her arm to wrap around her and pull her just a little closer.

**AN: Sorry but I've lost a little bit of my motivation for this story. Don't worry I will still be updating but it will be very slow going. It is taking way more effort than it used to push these chapters out. Hope you keep reading anyways. I'm not giving up and I'm hoping that my muse comes back soon. Sorry again.**


End file.
